


Эксперимент

by Rashiro



Category: Kangoku Gakuen
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Джо кажется, что они зашли в этом эксперименте слишком далеко.
Relationships: Nezu Jouji/Morokuzu Takehito
Kudos: 3





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

У Джо руки дрожат, когда он касается Гакуто, — пусть всё это не по-настоящему, пусть всё это игра, но сердце заполошно заходится, а ладони отвратительно потеют. Джо хочется их вытереть, но вдруг это будет означать, что Гакуто ему омерзителен? Нет, вовсе нет! Джо стискивает зубы и осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по подрагивающему горлу.

— Джо-доно... — только и шепчет Гакуто.

Кожа Гакуто приятная на ощупь, и Джо понимает, что пропал. Он вовсе не гей, нет. Просто хочет помочь, но отчего-то заходит с каждым разом всё дальше и дальше. Сначала это было просто игрой, дурацким недопониманием, от которого Джо бежал в буквальном смысле, но сейчас...

Сейчас они намного смелее, чем в свой первый раз. Сейчас они далеки от робких поглаживаний по щеке. Сейчас Джо меньше всего заботит страх того, что кто-то может увидеть их и понять как-то _не так_.

И именно сейчас Джо понимает, что назад дороги нет, и если Гакуто захочет всё прекратить, то он, Джо, не сможет.

Джо не может быть на свободе как все остальные — проще было сидеть за решёткой: прутья были тем, что поддерживало его. Тем, на что он мог положиться. Здесь же слишком много воздуха, который он не может вдохнуть полной грудью, слишком много людей, которые кривятся при виде него. Слишком много возможностей, которые ему никогда не поймать.

Джо хочет вернуться обратно, вот только кое-что — кое-кто — теперь его здесь держит намертво, заставляя раз за разом наступать на горло собственной сущности. Обмирать от внутреннего страха за свои действия и привязанности. Глотать снотворное вечерами — лишь бы заснуть. Лишь бы хоть как-то выжить в этой одуряющей свободе. И остаться наедине с Гакуто ещё раз.

Гакуто изгибается в его объятиях, откидывает голову на плечо — слишком естественным жестом, словно делает так каждый день, — и тихо стонет от удовольствия. Совсем не стесняясь.

Кажется, он забыл, с кем и где находится.

Джо закусывает губу и наклоняет голову, прижимаясь грубой тканью капюшона к щеке Гакуто — ближе. Ещё ближе! Наклоняется сильнее и проводит языком по шее Гакуто. Прикусывает, тянет, зализывает оставленные следы.

Несмело ведёт рукой за ворот рубашки — Гакуто расстёгивает пуговицы и шипит, когда Джо стискивает второй рукой его задницу. Наверное, слишком сильно.

Он извиняюще проводит Гакуто по горлу и снова скользит ладонью под рубашку — бессистемно гладит, ласкает, а потом повинуется чужой руке и смыкает пальцы на соске, вырывая очередной стон.

Это заводит Джо больше всего, он уже не стесняясь трётся возбуждённым членом о Гакуто — через ткань тоже приятно, но гораздо приятнее будет без неё. Интересно, может, в следующий раз они попробуют в кровати?

Стоны звучат громче, если сжать и чуть потянуть. Если потереть — Гакуто чуть поскуливает и хрипло дышит. Хочется извернуться и лизнуть сосок языком, прикусить — что тогда будет? Вот только поза не позволяет...

Стоит Джо чуть отодвинуться, как Гакуто намертво вцепляется ему в ногу и протестующе мычит. Джо шепчет сквозь тихий кашель: «Тише», — и быстро оглядывается по сторонам. За забором пустынно, где-то вдалеке звучат голоса, но рядом — спокойно. А ещё рядом — непозволительно близко! — Гакуто, который закидывает руку назад и запускает её в слишком свободные штаны Джо.

Он мысленно шепчет слова благодарности увлечению яоем Мицуко-сан и всем дурацким ситуациям, которые привели его к Гакуто. Если бы тот не захотел понять лучше её любовь к яою... Кто знает, может, сейчас Джо сидел бы в одиночестве и в панике придумывал очередной способ вернуться за решётку, туда, где спокойно и безопасно?

От прикосновения чужой руки расходится приятное тепло, а позвоночник пробивает холодом; слишком непривычно, слишком нежно, слишком неожиданно! Джо невнятно мычит и вжимается в ласкающую его ладонь со всей силой. Пары движений достаточно, чтобы с глухим стоном позорно кончить прямо себе в штаны.

Теперь это меньше всего похоже на то, с чего начиналось. Их первые невинные разы ещё можно было принять за игру, за любопытство. Сейчас же Джо ловит себя на том, что в голову лезут неуместные панические: «А что, если?..»

Гакуто не смеётся над ним, делится салфетками, а потом снова откидывается назад, предоставляя доступ к своему телу. Джо медлит — это немного страшно, слишком волнительно, и это его первый раз.

Руки каменеют, когда он с почему-то вернувшейся неловкостью гладит Гакуто по плечам, бокам, не решаясь спуститься ниже. Медленно, как завороженный, расстёгивает оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке и сдвигает её к бокам. И замирает.

Когда сидишь за спиной, уткнувшись в чужую шею, ничего не видишь. Джо хочет вернуться обратно в эту позу: пусть она неудобная, пусть из неё получается дотянуться ртом только до губ и шеи, зато эта поза — безопасная.

Наверное, он сидит так всё же слишком долго, потому что атмосфера уюта и взаимопонимания рушится одним вопросом Гакуто:

— Что-то случилось?

Он отодвигается и внимательно смотрит на Джо из-под сбившихся очков.

«Нет», — качает тот головой, отказываясь встречаться взглядом.

Паника накатывает волной, хочется убежать и скрыться, а ещё хочется рявкнуть: «Заткнись!» — и сдёрнуть с Гакуто штаны, пригвоздить его к земле и обхватить член губами. От этих мыслей рот наполняется вязкой слюной, а в штанах вновь становится тесно.

Вот сейчас. Сейчас!

— О, хорошо. Тогда... Закончим на сегодня?

Гакуто вот так просто встаёт, невозмутимо поправляет вставший член и отряхивает штаны от налипших травинок. Джо остаётся сидеть — его вторая личность пропадает так же неожиданно, как появляется.

«Это же не последний раз? — вопрос раздирает изнутри. — Я же не всё испортил?» Но он молчит, чувствуя себя жалким и ничтожным.

— До встречи, Джо-доно, — церемонно прощается Гакуто.

Джо кивает, но на самом деле он не хочет разлуки даже на мгновение — что вообще может быть лучше продолжения начатого? Рука сама тянется вверх, хватая Гакуто за запястье. «Ещё, — молчаливо шевелятся губы. — Дай мне ещё один шанс».

Но Гакуто понимает это иначе: хватает Джо за запястье в ответ и тянет на себя, помогая встать.

Джо снова лишь кивает, хотя на языке крутятся сотни вопросов и предложений: «Хочешь возьму у тебя в рот? Или ты у меня? А может, пойдём к нам и займёмся сексом? Но для начала просто обними меня, как обнимал до этого». Но Джо молчит, потому что продираться сквозь удушливый кашель, чтобы всё это сказать — слишком сложно, ведь можно показать на практике. Он даже почти поднимает руку, чтобы самому обнять Гакуто... Вот только тот ничего не понимает. Или не хочет понимать.

— Я должен сообщить Мицуко-доно о результатах нашего эксперимента, прошу простить меня.

Как камнем в голову: эксперимент — вот кто Джо для него. Пособие для яойной додзинси Мицуко-сан. Манекен, чтобы понять героев этой самой додзинси. Бездушный предмет.

Джо хочет рявкнуть: «А как же я сам?» — но молчит. Хочет схватить и повалить на землю, вжать в себя и укусить так сильно, чтобы след не прошёл никогда, остался его меткой. Ведь Гакуто только для него, для Джо. А вовсе не для Мицуко-сан.

В реальности Джо лишь разжимает руку, снова садится на землю и сильнее натягивает капюшон на лицо.

Завтра будет новый день и новый эксперимент, ему всего-то нужно немного подождать. Завтра он точно найдёт в себе силы предложить что-то большее, быть более раскованным и зайти куда дальше, чем сейчас позволяют собственные фантазии.

На самом деле у него очень удобная позиция — уж точно лучше, чем у Мицуко-сан, которой не светит даже самый завалящий поцелуй.

Джо поднимает голову к небу и каркающе смеётся.


End file.
